Desire
by fuckershipper
Summary: O desejo falou mais alto entre Norma e Romero.
1. Chapter 1

Norma estava na recepção do Motel quando ouviu o barulho de um carro se aproximando, rapidamente ela foi até a janela e olhando através da persiana viu que era o carro do Xerife Romero. Ela poderia ter voltado para onde estava, até porque já havia matado sua curiosidade, mas ao invés disso ela esperou Romero sair do carro e entrar no quarto 11, só então que Norma voltou para o balcão da recepção. Por um instante ela se pegou pensando o porquê daquela necessidade em ver o Xerife Romero, foi um momento tão rápido, mas que de alguma maneira ela precisava daquilo. Antes que seus pensamentos em relação a ele continuassem o telefone do Motel começou a tocar assustando-a.

Após a ligação Norma ficou agitada, começou a organizar algumas coisas antes de resolver fechar o Motel. Já estava pronta para apagar as luzes e ir embora quando sem pensar duas vezes abriu a porta e caminhou até o quarto 11. Hesitante, ela bateu na porta. Não obtendo uma resposta rápida voltou a bater novamente, estava impaciente demais para esperar sem dar algum chilique.

"_Oi, Alex_." ela disse quando a porta foi aberta. A visão do Xerife Romero sem camisa deixou-a desconcertada por alguns instantes.

"_Norma._" o tom de voz grave de Romero causou um nervosismo enorme dentro dela. Sempre que ela o ouvia falar seu nome acontecia algo em seus sentidos que ela ainda não sabia como definir.

"_Preciso falar com você._" seus intensos olhos azuis desviaram do peito nu e fixaram-se nos olhos dele.

"_Agora?_" o Xerife perguntou como se estivesse incomodado com a inesperada visita. Na verdade ele estava cansado demais para alguma suposta neura que Norma estivesse tendo naquele momento.

_"Sim. Precisa ser agora._"

"_Ok. Encontro com você daqui a pouco na recepção._" antes que ele fechasse a porta ela o impediu.

"_Podemos conversar aqui mesmo._" dito isso ela entrou no quarto, para a surpresa de Romero, e começou a falar desenfreadamente.

"_Eles vão voltar com o desvio. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, eles não podem fazer isso comigo, com o meu Motel. Você precisa me ajudar, Alex._"

"_Calma, Norma!_" pediu Romero ao fechar a porta.

"_Calma? As obras começam em dois dias e você me pede calma? Como eu posso ter calma? "_ ela andava de um lado pro outro e o quarto se tornava cada vez menor devido a sua impaciência e preocupação.

"_Você faz parte do conselho, não precisa entrar em desespero._" ele lembrou na tentativa de acalmá-la.

"_Eles acabaram de me ligar, não estou mais no conselho e dessa maneira fico de mãos atadas sem poder fazer nada. Você tem que me ajudar a impedir as obras._"

"_Desculpa Norma, mas não posso ajudar._"

Ela parou e olhou diretamente pra ele vestido apenas com uma calça de moletom. Era estranho vê-lo tão a vontade daquele jeito, ela sempre o via com a roupa de Xerife. Da vez que ele apareceu de terno ela ficou surpresa, apreciou a imagem dele vestido daquele jeito, porém nada se comparava com o que estava vendo agora. O nervosismo voltou, seu olhar que antes era para o corpo dele agora voltou para seu rosto.

"_Você é o Xerife da cidade. É claro que pode fazer alguma coisa._" ela insistia na mesma ideia, não aceitaria que ele lhe virasse as costas.

"_Não Norma, não posso. Eu sou apenas o Xerife, não tenho influência nesses assuntos. Sinto muito._"

"_Sinto muito? É isso que você tem a me dizer? Se eles continuarem com o desvio eu não vou conseguir manter o Motel._" Norma estava visivelmente transtornada e não conseguia entender o que Romero estava tentando dizer a ela. Realmente ele não podia ajudá-la, ele até que gostaria, mas infelizmente não podia. "_Você nunca gostou de mim, é por isso que você não quer me ajudar. E eu aqui idiota achando que fôssemos amigos._"

"_O quê?!_" aquela acusação o ofendeu. Se tinha alguém que mais ajudou Norma, esse alguém foi ele. Mesmo não entendendo o porquê Romero sempre preocupou-se com aquela mulher louca e instável que conheceu em circunstâncias não tão agradáveis .

"_É bem mais fácil você falar que não quer me ajudar ao invés de dizer que não pode. Seja honesto pelo menos._" os olhos de Norma tinham um brilho intenso, sua raiva crescia cada vez mais.

"_Porque você não vai pedir ajuda ao seu amigo George? Pela forma que vocês estavam se abraçando naquele dia na delegacia, ele me pareceu gostar muito de você e você dele_." fazê-la lembrar do George não foi uma boa ideia. Grande parte do que estava acontecendo foi devido ao seu desentendimento com ele.

"_Não me venha falar em George._" ela pronunciou o nome "George" com certo desprezo e aquilo despertou algo em Romero. A distância entre eles ia ficando cada vez menor. _Você me odiou desde o primeiro dia que cheguei na cidade. A verdade é que você nunca engoliu o fato de eu ter passado por cima de todos os problemas que tive quando cheguei aqui. Você me odeia, Alex. É isso, você..._" ela jamais conseguiu terminar a frase, tudo aconteceu tão rápido que quando se deu conta estava prensada contra a porta sendo devorada por Romero.

No começo ela tentou resistir, empurrava-o com as mãos no peito dele tentando ao máximo não retribuir o beijo, mas logo depois se rendeu. Seu corpo ficava cada vez mais apertado entre a porta e aquele Xerife idiota que não queria ajudá-la.

"_Ainda acha que odeio você?_" ele perguntou ao cortar o beijo, olhando nos olhos de Norma. Ambos estavam ofegantes.

Norma sentiu as pernas bambas, estava pedindo aos céus que Romero não a soltasse rápido ou ela não seria capaz de manter-se de pé. Incapaz de falar qualquer coisa ela apenas sustentava seu olhar e tentava recuperar o fôlego.

"_Ou você vai embora agora ou continua aqui e eu não respondo por mim_." Romero se afastou dando-lhe o poder da escolha.

Sem tirar os olhos dele, Norma tateou até achar a maçaneta da porta, girou-a e quando a mesma abriu ela saiu do quarto. Correu para a recepção do Motel, o coração e a mente a mil deixou-a sem ar. Ainda sentia-se trêmula pela emoção e surpresa do beijo, nenhum outro homem nunca tinha beijado-a com tanto desejo como Romero tinha acabado de fazer.

Enquanto isso, Romero sentia-se um verdadeiro estúpido. Como ele foi perder o controle daquele jeito? Ele sempre foi um cara tão centrado, sempre agia antes de pensar e nunca tomava uma decisão que pudesse vir a se arrepender depois. Como ele pôde fazer aquilo? Ele precisava se desculpar.

A porta do quarto foi aberta de repente, Romero quase não acreditou quando viu Norma parada à sua frente. Ele já estava preparando o pedido de desculpas quando a viu fechando a porta e atacando-o com um beijo...

Ele cheirava tão bem. Aquele cheiro delicioso de pôs-banho já começava a ficar impregnado no corpo dela. As mãos dele eram tão fortes, impacientes, exploradoras. Norma sentiu suas costas bater contra a porta. Será que Romero iria questioná-la mais uma vez? Será que iria falar que aquilo era um erro e mandá-la embora?

O desejo que ambos sentia era assustador. Eles se beijavam enlouquecidamente enquanto todas aquelas dúvidas pairavam na mente de Norma. Ela resolveu ser rápida, e não sabendo como, conseguiu alcançar o elástico da calcinha, mas antes que pudesse pensar em tirá-la Romero a deteve.

"_Você acha que depois de fantasiar centenas de vezes te despindo eu vou deixar você mesma fazer isso?_" ele disse segurando com firmeza as mãos de Norma, deixando-a imóvel. _"Quando eu achar que é a hora quem vai tirar sou eu._" se ele sustentasse o olhar por mais alguns segundos ela seria capaz de ter um orgasmo de tão excitada que estava.

Ela fechou os olhos e foi sentindo as mãos do Xerife subindo pelo seu corpo e logo depois os dedos dele desabotoando os botões de seu cardigã, no mesmo momento em que arrepiava-se com os lábios dele em seu delicado pescoço. Ao retirar o cardigã a blusa também foi arrancada. Um gemido de prazer saiu de sua garganta quando Romero apertou seus seios.

"_Alex..._" seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir a ereção dele contra sua barriga.

Romero agarrou-a pela cintura e levou-a até a cama sem deixar que seus lábios se desgrudassem um instante sequer. Antes de jogá-la na cama ele tirou-lhe a saia, e após tirar a calça de moletom que usava, deitou sobre Norma. O peso de seu corpo foi uma sensação tão maravilhosa que um sorriso dançou nos lábios dela. Ela o agarrou com braços e pernas, sua mãos passeavam pelas costas dele, desejando tocá-lo em cada centímetro do seu corpo. Com a ajuda de Norma ele conseguiu tirar a penúltima peça que a cobria, finalmente revelando a beleza que eram seus seios. A boca sedenta em sentir o gosto foi em direção a eles abocanhando-lhe um dos mamilos, depois o outro, primeiro mordiscando e depois sugando. Norma mordia os lábios impedindo seus gemidos de saírem, e cada vez mais o desejava dentro dela. Um suspiro de surpresa aconteceu quando sentiu a mão de Romero dentro de sua calcinha, os dedos acariciando seu sexo quente e molhado.

Ele voltou a beijá-la na boca e não demorou muito para deslizar a pequena calcinha pelas coxas, joelhos e finalmente, pelos pés dela. Ajoelhado à cama Romero separou as penas de Norma preparando-a para o que estava por vir. No lugar onde os dedos dele haviam brincado, agora quem brincava era sua língua, que subia e descia, entrava e saía de dentro dela. Norma apertava os próprios seios, se contorcia, gemia baixinho a ponto de explodir de prazer a qualquer momento. Percebendo que não demoraria muito pra ela perder o controle, Romero pressionou o clitóris com o polegar e isso foi a perdição de Norma. Ela gritou tendo um intenso orgasmo...

Aquela mulher de vida e sentimentos complexos estava sendo a perdição para o Xerife tão racional e fechado que era Romero. Seu corpo perfeito, a pele macia, o cheiro que parecia ser único, seus gemidos... Tudo isso seria impossível de esquecer, poderia passar anos e anos, mas Romero sempre lembraria daquele momento com Norma. Ele ainda nem tinha feito amor com ela e já estava pensando se teria uma segunda vez. Provavelmente não. Uma relação com Norma nunca daria certo, ha não ser que a relação se resumisse apenas em sexo. Mas Norma merecia muito mais que uma transa, ela precisava de algo estável, seguro. Norma era digna de cuidados e dos sentimentos mais sinceros possíveis.

Norma ainda se recuperava do orgasmo quando Romero deitou sobre ela completamente nu. Seu corpo atlético de músculos firmes e pele bem cuidada agora entrava em total contato com o de Norma. Seu beijo era firme e ao mesmo tempo delicado, as mãos grandes sabiam exatamente como e onde tocá-la.

"_Você é tão linda que as vezes me sinto intimidado ao olhar pra você_." ele confessou olhando profundamente nos olhos dela e então a penetrou. Norma gemeu fechando os olhos. "_Eu quero que você olhe pra mim, Norma._" ordenou ele.

Era impossível não obedecer àquela voz de comando, mesmo nos momentos em que as circunstâncias não eram tão favoráveis à ela. Ele admirou-a por mais alguns instantes: sua apetitosa boca entreaberta, bochechas rosadas de excitação, olhos cujo brilho jamais ninguém possuía igual.

"_Alex, por favor..._" Norma murmurou e sua voz de súplica fez Romero começar os movimentos.

Ele beijava boca, rosto e pescoço enquanto entrava e saía de dentro dela. Calmo, sem a menor pressa no começo pra depois intensificar suas estocadas cada vez mais e mais até se perderem um no outro...

Norma estava com a cabeça deitada sobre o peito dele, seu ouvido bem próximo ao coração. Ela ouvia as batidas como se estivesse ouvindo sua música favorita e aquilo a fez sorrir enquanto ia fazendo desenhos imaginários com as pontas dos dedos pelo peito dele.

"_Porque você foi embora e depois voltou? " _Romero perguntou quebrando o silencio.

"_Estava na hora de apagar as luzes do Motel_." ela respondeu e em seguida deu uma risadinha provocante, fazendo Romero sorrir também.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Oi Alex_." cumprimentou Norma entrando na sala do Xerife Romero. Ao fechar a porta se aproximou da mesa e perguntou:

"_Algum problema?_" seu meio sorriso tinha um misto de curiosidade e preocupação. 

"_Não._" respondeu Romero da maneira séria de sempre. "_Sente-se, por favor_" ele pediu sentado do outro lado da mesa. Norma sentou. 

"_Então... porque você ligou pedindo que eu viesse até aqui_?" 

"_Vi você na cidade e precisava falar com você_." explicou ele. 

"_Sobre o quê?_" talvez ela soubesse a resposta mas perguntar era sempre mais fácil. 

"_Notei que você tem me evitado._" disse Romero, seus olhos escuros procurando alguma reação em Norma. 

"_Claro que não. De onde você tirou essa ideia?_" mentiu Norma sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável. Ele estava certo, ela vinha evitando-o o máximo que podia. Norma ajeitou a bolsa em seu colo como se aquilo pudesse melhorar seu estado de desconforto. 

"_Não? Então porque você mal falou comigo depois daquela noite? Sempre que você me vê no Motel faz questão de ficar longe._" questionou Romero como se naquele momento estivesse interrogando um suspeito.

Fazia pouco mais de uma semana desde a noite em que eles transaram. 

"_Olha Alex, eu tenho estado com muito trabalho ultimamente tentando resolver o problema do desvio. E se você não lembra nós nunca fomos de conversar._" seu tom de voz havia mudado, ela estava mais séria e um pouco fria. 

"_Tem razão._" ele disse levantando-se da cadeira. Caminhou até a porta trancando a mesma, em seguida foi até onde Norma estava. "_Prove que não está me evitando._" 

"_O quê?!_" ela levantou nervosa com a proximidade de Romero. 

"_Por acaso você está com medo de se apaixonar por mim?_" a sombra de um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele ao provocá-la. 

"_Só porque transamos uma vez? Não me faça rir._" ela rebateu com um falso desdém na voz. 

Ele a agarrou num gesto brusco e colocou-a sentada em cima da mesa. 

"_Sua respiração muda quando você está comigo, já percebeu? Seus olhos me desejam._" a boca de ambos estava perigosamente próximas. 

"_Assim como os seus._" ela disse, estava tremula, seu coração batia tão forte como se ela tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. 

"_Não só meus olhos. Meu corpo inteiro também._" as mãos dele pressionaram os seios dela por cima do tecido do vestido. Ele precisava desesperadamente dela. 

"_Alex nós estamos..._" 

"_Shiii..._" ele pôs a mão nos lábios dela. 

Suas bocas se uniram num beijo ardente. Norma sentiu o vestido ser puxado pra cima, expondo suas coxas. 

"_Não podemos fazer isso aqui._" ela murmurou entre os lábios dele, estava com tanto tesão que já nem acreditava em suas próprias palavras. 

"_Você só vai sair daqui depois que eu sair de dentro de você. Mas primeiro preciso entrar._" 

"_Alex..._" ela gemeu quando sentiu as mãos dele entre suas pernas. 

"_Não fale. Apenas sinta._"

Ele voltou a beija-la com língua e mãos exploradoras. Norma o agarrou em seu pescoço, sua calcinha na altura dos joelhos impossibilitava que ela abrisse muito as pernas. Com as calças abaixadas ele puxou Norma encaixando-a melhor em seu corpo e a penetrou. Ela suspirou e foi contendo os gemidos enquanto ele investia nela com a força certa para fazer ambos gozarem sem muita demora... 

"_Suas bochechas ficam vermelhas quando você goza._" ele observou ao olhar para o rosto de Norma. Ainda estava dentro dela. Ela sorriu ofegante. 

"_Eu... É..._" ela fez uma pausa, precisava normalizar sua respiração. "_Depois do meu marido, eu... Só consegui ter um orgasmo com você._" contou Norma olhando nos olhos dele. 

Romero ficou surpreso ao ouvir aquilo e seu desejo por ela só fez aumentar. 

"_Eu te desejo de uma forma tão absurda que as vezes penso que vou enlouquecer._" 

"_Eu acho que você já enlouqueceu._" ela disse redefinido-se ao lugar onde eles tinham acabado de transar. Ele sorriu. 

"_Ver você sorrir me deixa excitada, sabia?_" sussurrou Norma. 

"_É?!_" 

"_É._" 

"_Então acho que devo sorrir mais vezes._" murmurou Romero próximo ao ouvido de Norma dando-lhe uma leve mordida em seguida. 

"_Sim, por favor._" ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou lento e demoradamente. "_É melhor eu ir ou vão acabar descobrindo o que estamos fazendo aqui._" 

Ele saiu de dentro dela e ambos ajustaram suas roupas. 

"_Vejo você mais tarde?_" perguntou Romero. 

"_Sim._" respondeu Norma e então foi embora...

Pouco mais das nove da noite Norma viu o carro de Romero estacionando na frente do Motel. Embora estivesse ansiosa por sua chegada, ela não saiu de dentro da recepção. Romero saiu do carro e foi direto encontrar com Norma.

"_Oi_." ele sorriu, aquilo já estava se tornando um habito sempre que a via.

"_Oi._" Norma sorriu de volta. "_Você está com fome?_"

"_Um pouco. Porque?_" ele se aproximou um pouco mais.

"_É que fiz jantar, mas o Norman saiu com Dylan e deve chegar tarde. Não gosto de estragar comida._"

"_Isso é um convite pra jantar com você?_"

"_Digamos que sim._"

Eles ficavam jogando charme o tempo todo, brincando com o que estavam começando a sentir um pelo outro.

"_Vou só tomar um banho. Encontro com você aqui_?"

"_Vou na frente pra ir colocando a mesa, você pode ir direto pra lá._"

"_Ok._"

Romero queria beijá-la, mas como Norma não havia saído de trás do balcão ele achou que ela não queria o mesmo, então preferiu ir embora sem fazê-lo...

Norma estava na cozinha quando a campainha tocou. Ela foi abrir a porta já sabendo que seria Romero. 

"_Oi._" ela sorriu. "_Entra._" 

"_Trouxe vinho._" ele disse mostrando a garrafa que trazia nas mãos. 

"_Não precisava_." ela fechou a porta. "_Vamos! Eu espero que você goste de lasanha, o Norman adora._" ela caminhava em direção a cozinha enquanto falava toda animada e Romero seguia logo atrás. 

"_O cheiro está maravilhoso._" comentou Romero ao colocar o vinho sobre a mesa. 

"_Aqui._" Norma entregou-lhe um abridor para poder abrir o vinho. Em seguida pegou duas taças no armário e colocou-as sobre a mesa. Romero encheu ambas. 

"_Lembro de quando estive aqui no dia que você cuidou do meu ferimento._" 

"_Se eu não tivesse insistido você nunca teria vindo._" 

"_Não queria dar trabalho_." 

Eles sentaram de frente um pro outro. Norma os serviu e eles finalmente começaram a comer. Conversaram durante todo o jantar, os assuntos sempre fugiam do âmbito da relação que eles haviam começado e que ainda estava confusa para ambos.

Romero surpreendeu-se ao constar o quanto Norma era uma mulher agradável, inteligente, de um espírito leve e ar tão alegre. Norma sentiu o mesmo, embora fosse a mais falante durante o jantar, ela pode perceber que por trás de toda aquela seriedade que Romero tinha ele também era um homem divertido, atencioso e extremamente gentil.

Eles não eram um casal comum. Se conheceram em circunstancias ruins, passaram do _não-confio-em-você_ para o _vou-te-ajudar_. Pularam a fase do se conhecer melhor para o conhecimento íntimo, e agora estavam ali jantando e conversando animadamente como um casal que havia acabado de se conhecer.

Terminando o jantar Romero se ofereceu para ajudar com a louça. Norma recusou, claro, mas ele insistiu. 

"_Você lava e eu seco._" foi o que Romero propôs deixando Norma sem escolha. 

Ao terminar de guardar a louça, Norma pegou uma toalha no armário e cobriu a mesa. Romero se aproximou por trás pegando-a pela cintura e disse: 

"_Obrigado pelo jantar._" 

Sorrindo, ela também agradeceu ao virar-se para ele. "_Obrigada pelo vinho_." Sem poder mais resistir ele a beijou, embora sua sede por ela fosse intensa, o beijo foi o mais calmo possível.

"_Eu estava louco pra fazer isso desde o momento que nos falamos no Motel_." 

Norma pegou a mão de Romero e a guiou para o meio de suas coxas, ainda sustentando seu olhar. 

"_Você está molhada._" ele sentiu a umidade quando seus dedos tocaram o sexo dela. "_E sem calcinha._" completou. 

Norma ia de um extremo a outro. Uma hora parecia que queria manter alguma distancia, noutra o provocava daquela maneira.

Ela abriu a calça dele enquanto enfiava a língua dentro de sua boca, o beijo dele era tão bom que seu corpo não sabia como resistir. Romero virou-a de costas pra ele, segurou firme o queixo de Norma dando-lhe beijos em seu pescoço e ombro. Ele a Inclinou sobre a mesa e levantou sua saia expondo as brancas e firmes nádegas. Norma pesou seu corpo sobre a mesa encostando a bochecha na toalha. Romero usou sua perna direita para separar as de Norma, abaixou calça e cueca, e então guiou seu pênis para dentro dela. Ela gemeu, dai então ele começou: Uma, duas, três... Na quarta estocada ela gritou. 

"Pare! Alex, pare por favor!" 

Assustado com aquela reação súbita ele se afastou. 

"_O que houve Norma? Eu te machuquei?!_" Romero perguntou confuso. "_Norma..._" ele levantou Norma e notou que ela estava chorando. "_Minha querida, me desculpe._" ele sentia-se culpado mas não fazia ideia do que havia feito. "_Por favor não chore_." ele abraçou-a forte e seu coração apertou, uma sensação ruim que ele jamais havia experimentado antes. "_Norma me desculpe._" seus lábios beijava o rosto dela e sua boca sentia o gosto salgado das lágrimas que ela derramava. 

"_Não se desculpe" _ela finalmente falou algo._ "Não é você. Sou eu!_" ela tentou acalma-lo quando viu preocupação e culpa na expressão de seu rosto e o abraçou. "_As vezes eu lembro do que aconteceu comigo aqui nessa cozinha... nessa mesa._" Norma fechou os olhos e intensificou o aperto do abraço mantendo-se assim por alguns segundos. "_Eu fui estuprada aqui, lembra?_" explicou olhando nos olhos dele. 

"_Minha querida, me desculpe._" repetiu ele acarinhando o rosto dela com a palma da mão virada. "_Não imaginei que te causaria essas lembranças. Se você quiser eu vou embora._" 

"_Não!_" ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos. "_Fique. Eu quero que continue_." 

"_Está tudo bem, não precisamos continuar. Eu quero que você fique bem, só isso._" 

"_Eu estou bem. Só me beije, por favor." _ela implorou._"Me beije_." 

Ele assim o fez, seu beijo foi o mais carinhoso possível. Suas mãos cuidadosas, protetoras. Ela o queria, agora mais do que antes. 

"_Eu quero gozar aqui. Agora_." 

"_Norma..._" 

"_Por favor! Me faça esquecer as lembranças ruins. Faça as lembranças serem boas dessa vez._" 

"_Tem certeza?_" ele ainda parecia preocupado. 

"_Sim. Eu quero você, Alex._" 

Norma deu um beijo nele e depois voltou a ficar na mesma posição de antes do pequeno surto, só que dessa vez com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Ainda hesitante, Romero agarrou-a inclinando seu corpo sobre o dela para poder beija-la na boca.

"_Adoro o seu cheiro._" ele sussurrou, sua mão desceu encontrando o sexo dela e os dedos começaram com uma deliciosa massagem. 

"_Oh, Deus!_" Norma ansiava por um orgasmo. Mais um pouco de estimulo e ela chegaria lá. 

Os habilidosos dedos pararam com a massagem e Romero usou sua mão para guiar seu pênis para dentro de Norma. Ele penetrou-a, dessa vez bem devagar, colocou primeiro a ponta do seu pênis e depois entrou com todo o resto. Romero quase gozou naquele momento, se segurou ao máximo para dar o prazer que Norma precisava. Logo começou a entrar e sair, entrar e sair até que Norma gozou no mesmo momento em que ele derramava-se dentro dela. 

"_Olhe pra mim._" ele a puxou delicadamente fazendo-a levantar da mesa. "_Está tudo bem?_" 

"_Sim._" ela sorriu. "_Você foi maravilhoso, obrigada Alex._" ela o beijou. "_O que foi?_" Norma perguntou ao ver a expressão que ele fez. 

"_Eu quem deveria te agradecer._" seus dedos deslizaram delicadamente pelos cabelos macios dela. "_Você mexe demais comigo, Norma. Ha momentos em que desejo arrancar sua roupa e te possuir selvagemente, e ha momentos em que quero apenas te beijar e abraçar_." 

"_Não sabia que o Xerife dessa cidade era romântico._" brincou Norma. 

"_Quem disse que ele é?_" ele se afastou arrumando sua calça. "_É melhor eu ir antes que o Norman chegue. Ele não vai gostar de me ver aqui tão tarde._" 

"_Ele ainda deve demorar._" disse ela quando Romero se aproximou para beija-la. 

"_Melhor não arriscar_." 

Romero estava quase chegando na porta quando ouviu Norma chama-lo. 

"_Alex._" 

Ele parou e olhou para atrás. 

_"Quero que faça amor comigo no meu quarto. Na minha cama_." ela pediu olhando-o desejosa. De mãos dadas eles caminharam em direção ao quarto.


End file.
